Experiments are proposed to determine 15N chemical shifts for use in structural interpretation of the following classes of compounds: decahydroquinolines, aziridines, azetidines, aminonaphthalenes, thioureas. New methods for calculating spin-lattice relaxation times will be developed, and experimental measurements will be carried out to test these calculations.